


Rust and Ruin

by AceDhampir



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets more than he bargained for when another deranged killer takes interest in him. Post Game. This is a co written work.<br/>--<br/>Warnings for Violence, sexual assault, and general torture. Blame Seb-Castellanos, she's the one who wanted me to do this to Seb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's no fear here anymore.

Azarov is gone. He's fucking gone.

Then why does Mick's head hurt so much? He's only just woken up, a brutal hit to the side of his head knocking him unconscious. That, and the bash from Ethan can't be good on his already damaged head. He was lied to, told that someone wanted to meet him for a quick hit. Ethan's been the main source of income and he's enjoyed the occasional independent job. But this got sour quickly.

He didn't expect Azarov to be waiting, out of prison and hell bent on fucking his ex up. He's borderline embarrassed, completely pissed off he was taken advantage of again so easily. And that Sebastian was apparently too incompetent to keep Erik locked up. Which really wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault. But Mick's angry, and he needs to blame someone and let out some steam before he kills the Russian bastard.

"Hello?" He clears his throat, using his flawed faux American accent into the receiver of his cell phone. "Yeah, hi, hi. I was just attacked in my hotel room, at the Days Inn. The number? Room 345. Thanks. Also, I would love if you sent Detectives Akiyama and Castellanos. I have some information they might like, has to do with the Azarov case. Thank you."

Now to wait. He's not sure what he's going to do, only this time Sebastian wont be able to guilt him again.

 

Nate's home sick, and when Sebastian gets the call, he makes a beeline for the hotel. It's weird that he's been requested, but he gets the hint that means he needs to go alone. He's armed, anyway, and it's the middle of the day. His knocks are loud raps on the paneling as he calls out.

"Police. This is Detective Castellanos." There he is, like clockwork. "I heard you'd been attacked? Are you in need of emergency help? Sir?" He's looking for a response, on edge and already having scanned his environment. He got the room information from the front desk, not that it will help him here.

 

"Detective. So lovely to see you again." Mick is crouched near the window, dropping back to his original accent, and despite the ice pack covering half his bruised face, he looks pissed as fuck. But he's making no aggressive moves. Not yet, anyway. "Nate's not 'ere. Good, he wont see me tear a new one into you for this."

He's not happy at all. Ice pack thrown to the side, Mick's standing and borderline ready to deck him. It's not at all Sebastian's fault. He knows this, but he's angry. If other officers weren't around, he would have probably tried to fight him. "Azarov. He's out. Because I let you guilt me into sparing lives. But this time, I'm gonna kill 'em, and you're going to stay 'ere and process this scene. Your friends will 'ave a statement and it's best you stay behind and act like everything is cool. Without Nathan, your department is short a detective and will need you to stay behind. I should 'ave killed 'em and it's your fault this is happening. Don't interfere, and I wont hurt anyone else. Your choice, Detective."

There's an angry snort before his demeanor changes completely and Mick politely asks an officer if he can go. When a yes is given, Mick flicks Sebastian a glare before he leaves the room, calling a door just outside the hallway, heading off to do his deed. He won't find Azarov tonight, or for a while. But he might hurt someone in the process. 

_"Detective? There's honestly nothing here,"_ the same officer, a younger man, cleared his throat.  _"We've got everything we can here. The intruder was let in and left behind no evidence, all we have is a description by that Gates guy. We'll keep you in touch."_

 

Seb lets Mick rant and rave, but he looks wounded at the accusations. He did literally everything within his power in the legal handbook and more, putting his own safety at risk to help Mick ensnare Azarov. He doesn't say so, though, able to see the blind anger for what it is. He knows that feeling very well, intimately.

When Mick leaves and his ultimatum is made, Sebastian is left flabbergasted and at a complete and total loss of words. Eventually, he's pulled from his quiet state by the officer who approaches him.  
With Nate sick, he's stretched thin. He knows it. He agrees with a nod and then replies.  
"Okay. I'll get going. There's probably five other cases already waiting on me since we got to this one, after all." He likely isn't wrong.

With that, he takes one last cursory glance at the scene before heading out.

 

The city is quiet today. Erik Azarov loves that.

Meical's time will be soon, but he's fast with those portals of his. Oh yes, he knows about Authority, though he's surprised the masked man in leather has never come for him. Word travels fast in the criminal world, but right now he's taking his sweet time.

He wants the detective first.

There's a lot he can do to him, and with a heavy amount of weapons at his disposal, Azarov has a choice of what exactly he could do to the little man. The thought makes him smirk. 

Followed by the heavy set men who negotiated his release and tracked down Mecial, he's clearly taking his time. He's got a lot of connections, and he's expecting Mick to turn on Sebastian. It's just how he is, with how volatile and angry the Welshman has become over the years. Maybe he'll try and catch that boyfriend of his eventually. He'd be fun to experiment on.

Breathing in cigarette smoke and staying close to the hotel he lured Mick to, he waits, watching, searching for his prey. Sebastian should watch his step.

The worst part is that with Ethan, he could give a false name and probably just seduce him willingly. Since E doesn't drink, drugging him wouldn't happen, but maybe he'd just take pleasure in knowing what he's doing until he gets the chance to knock him down a few pegs with a bit of an aid. Ethan is a wreck.

 

Sebastian doesn't know he's being watched, but he  _ **DOES**_  know he needs to catch up to Mick. His stride is long as he's about to break into a jog.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" He can't throw a name out and be heard conversing with Mick so friendly and openly. It would damage his reputation.

"Mick, please. His release was not anything I had power over. I'm sorry."

 

Lucky for Sebastian, he doesn't get too far, but the sound of the detective's voice get's a roll of the eyes. "You're apologizing. To a serial killer? Wot 'appened to 'I don't deal with your kind', or what'ever gung-ho notion you used to 'ave?" he stops, sighing. Clearly he's calmed down a bit, but he's not changing his course just yet. "It's fine. It's not your fault. I was angry. But I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him feel every fucking thing he did to everyone he touched. I thought locking him up was a good idea but clearly I was wrong."

Seems like he's taking back his angry words, but he's not backing down. "Please don't stop me. Guilt tripping only works so much and I can't live in this city if he's here. Besides, less paperwork for you if he's dead by sniper serial killer vigilante hitman, eh? Watch yourself, Detective. If you follow me, I'll kill you. I know Nate wont like that and I've come to like you."

That's all he's having. He's not letting Sebastian get a word in as he turns, obviously looking for a new spot to open a door and vanish. Probably good, because if Sebastian got in his way there's a chance he would have followed through and hurt him. That's what Azarov was betting on, watching their little ordeal from his hotel room. It's getting very late, dark, and soon there wont be many people on the streets. That's what he's waiting for. 

_"Follow the detective. Bring him to the warehouse. I'll take care of Meical when we're done,"_  Simple orders, but his men nod and head down stairs, staying far enough behind Sebastian that it might just make him paranoid. There's a car waiting if they need to follow him.

 

Sebastian is left standing there perplexed and silent, but he understands what he's been told. Without throwing a fit or making a further scene, he bows back and leaves, as he knows he should. He's not needed here. He's had that made clear to him. So he heads to his car, fishing for his keys. The clicker isn't working, due to a battery needing replacement, so he opens it by hand and slides in before the engine purrs to life like usual. Time to move on to the next place he's needed. God knows how many of those there are in this city.

 

Indeed, this city is full of situations that could use a dedicated detectives hands. However, tonight, it's going to be cut short one officer.

Maybe he's just sore from being rejected, but Azarov is used to getting what he wants, usually with the use of drugs and manipulation. It was how he managed to keep Meical in for so long. Does his boyfriend know about this? Interesting dinner conversation, to be sure. 

Once Sebastian's on his way, Azarov's men follow, keeping a close eye on him but never getting too close. Last thing they need is him calling backup or flipping out on them. As far as Erik knows Nathan has the flu. He's going to be out for a while.

 

Sebastian comes to cruise through a neighborhood he checks in often, chiefly because he knows there are a lot of young kids who are at the age falling into gangs happens often. Better to act early and prevent some of that to keep a few clean than let them all go down, in his opinion, anyway. He comes to park, where he gets out to have a cigarette as he waits for a call to finalize his next destination.

He feels safe here, chiefly because for the moment he is. He's not presenting a threat. People know his face, and either thing he's a crazy man or just keep their distance. He lounges in silence, enjoying the brisk but warmer than usual weather as he eases his frayed nerves with the smoke. It's a habit he really needs to drop, but sometimes it takes the shaking away, after all he's been through.

 

It's darker now, not many people are out and it's an opportune time to snag their target. There's a some debate over who does it, but eventually the smaller man, and better actor, wins out, approaching Sebastian wit a shiver and a paranoid look on his grungy face, the unshaven weariness and wild eyes will hopefully help him sell.  

" _Hey man, can I bum a cigarette? They cut my hours. I really need one. Fucking expensive, man_."

 

That was the distraction they needed. The smaller one faking the need for a smoke grabs Sebastian, despite his size he's incredibly strong and the larger grunt comes from behind, needle full of a sedative angled down, and if they're successful with their attempt, a dose of heroin should weaken him enough. There's chloroform in the truck if the dose isn't enough, but this is a quick job, soon he'll be too out of it to struggle.

 

"Yeah, they are. Sure." He reaches into his pocket to get the man one, but that's when he's attacked. He's caught completely off-guard, his altruism taking him down. He struggles and smacks an elbow up in a swing into jaw, heck, or chest, whatever he can get, and is going for his gun. He's strong, too, and resilient, but as the needle smacks home he grunts in surprise and pain. The dose floods him, and he staggers as the flood of cool numbness and exhaustion starts to seep in and overtake him. They drug him successfully, and not only is he exhausted, he's weakened. They got him, and there's a quiet groan of distress as he can't effectively combat the two men dragging him off.

 

The guy is heavier than he looks, but these men seem to have no trouble here. Once they manage to carry him inside, it's off they go to Azarov's warehouse. Sebastian's probably too sedated to count turns, and there's no worry he'll wake up any time soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the warehouse, Sebastian is settled on a chair with straps around his arms and legs to keep struggle a minimum. Erik hasn't decided yet what to do with him. Maybe inject him with drugs until he's addicted, maybe fuck him, maybe just keep the detective as a pet. Who knows? He has until Sebastian wakes up to decide.

The dose was heavy but hopefully that time will be soon. He switches back and forth between his prisoner and work, checking Sebastian's vitals and being sure the man is kept alive. The last thing he needs is for the bastard to die on him before he gets anything done.

 

Sebastian takes a while to come to. His body's dealt with heavy drugs before, but not heroin. He's not having any adverse reactions, but it takes him a long time to wake up. He doesn't know how long. He's groggy and red-eyed even then, but he shifts and finds himself restrained. There's a soft exhale and his eyes squeeze shut. His hands curl into fists and he tries once more to stand, finding it pointless. He has no idea what's happened, just that he feels strangely numb.

"mmf..."

 

" _Hullo, Detective._ " Azarov's voice is a low hum, and somewhere music is playing. Is that..Claire de Lune? " _I should have mentioned I'm not an easy catch. My men are strong negotiators, and I bring a lot of revenue to this city. I am a powerful man. I don't like it when people mettle in my business, you know how it is, yes?_ " 

He doubts Sebastian's completely with him here, but he's in his grasp all the same. Really, it doesn't matter when he's done.

" _Maybe I should do to you what I did to Meical? Though your organs might not be as...eh, healthy as his are. Maybe some domination will show you your place, hmm? You know, he became submissive because of me. Powerful war hero and regarded BSF sniper reduced to nothing because he double crossed me. Just like you did,_ _Detective_.  _I'm not fond of liars._ "

Oh...oh God. 

Then again, what good does raping him do when he's so broken anyway? That kills his mood, and honestly as much as he'd like, with how pretty Sebastian is, he has other plans. But for now, he wants Sebastian to stew and suffer for a while. Torment him. This will be fun.

 

He's not focused, at all. He's trying to follow, but all he can truly make out is music and eventually words, but those it takes him a bit longer to associate meaning to. He shifts and winces. How long has he been out?   
The threat is there. And it sounds serious, too. Sebastian finally finds somewhat slurred words, and they're not happy.

"No. Don't you fucking dare." It's firm, although the idea clearly spooked him. "The flirting before was an act. I'm not interested. You do that and the list of reasons I'm going to make sure you never get out of a cell again go even higher." He's defiant, alright, and that won't change.

 

" _No? I hate that word._ " He's getting uncomfortably close, a hand trailing over Sebastian's leg for a moment before he give him a paralyzing stare. " _What are you going to do about it? I can do whatever I want to you_."

There's a brief inhale of Sebastian's scent- nothing to be proud of, honestly-before he takes a step back, looking over his little set up until he comes across his instruments. The lights are bright in the warehouse, and any and all windows are blacked out to hide the outside. Someone with PTSD and a fear of imprisonment wouldn't last long here. 

He paces for a moment before he reacts, finally, by shoving his foot against the side of Sebastian's chair, watching the thing topple over on its side. The floor is cold and hard, and Erik's next threat is accented by the push of his hand against Sebastian's face, shoving him against the floor.

" _You will not reject me, Detective. I hold your life in my hands. You have no family, your partner doesn't know your gone, and Authority and all the other branches of whatever don't care about a washed up loner from Krimson City. Even your wife wouldn't stand to be around you. Yes, I know, your files aren't too hard to dig into, my friend. No one is looking for you, and I have a week until I move on. Now then, shall we start again?_ "

The pressure on his skull is gone and Erik pulls him back up, clearly not messing around.

 

Sebastian hits the ground with a gasp, the blow causing his already injured head to hurt even more. He lets out a whine of discomfort as his face is pressed into the floor, heart racing and body rigid with fear. This is straight out of his worst nightmares. And then comes the villainous but true statement- he has nobody. When he's finally released and yanked back up, the fear and apprehension on his face is clear. He isn't trying to hide it.

Erik knows about him. What has already happened. He's made it clear. He's silent and slouched now, scared. The point's been made. What's he supposed to say?

 

" _That's a good boy._ " Erik lightly smacks his cheek, clearly pleased he's freaking him out. He's going to let him stew, of course. That being said, there's some rummaging around on his table. He debates on a sedative but decides it'll be much more fun to hear Sebastian whine. " _So, you're used to being a prisoner, I assume you know the rules, yes? You obey me and no harm...mostly no harm comes to you. Disobey and I send a piece of you to your department. We understand, yes?_ "

He's going to break Sebastian first, and to start, he decides is a few broken ribs will keep Sebastian from struggling and possibly finding a way out. The hammer is adjusted a few times in his hand before as heavy blow is made, absolutely no change coming to Erik's stone face as another is thrown for good measure. One side is enough for now, and depending on Sebastian's reaction, he may decide he's done for the night.

 

The smack gets a grimace and a wince. That hurt his pride, but he wisely holds his tongue. It's the effort that counts, right? The questions are definitely rhetorical, at least to start with. There's a quiet affirmative response, one word, short and sharp. He adjusts in the chair, but motion stops as Erik comes around with a hammer. Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. His first thought is the man will go for his knees. That would permanently cripple him. He's sadly somewhat relieved it's the ribs instead. At least that means he won't be killed at the end of this for sure. He still could be, of course.

The first blow gets a choked gasp and a pained wheeze that turns into a whimper of pain. Oh, he's hurting now. Before any real time for the pain to set in is given, the second blow comes. He can't hold back the shout, but it breaks off raggedly as speaking makes it hurt worse. His hands grip the chair tightly, knuckles nearly white. He takes rapid, shallow breaths, eyes misty and lips barely parted in an attempt to get more air.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck fuck fuck **FUCK**_

 

" _Ah, nice. They don't scream like that anymore. Hopefully you see what happens when you reject me. Or bring snipers with you. Not exactly fond of either thing, you know_." 

Good. Sebastian isn't hiding it. That would have gotten him to do more. He's watching Sebastian recoil from the pain, finding amusement in just how easily he can break this man. It kind of takes the fun out of it, but whatever, doesn't interfere with Azarov's plan. 

" _There's an air mattress. Very comfortable._ " A hand runs through Sebastian's hair, curling around to cup his cheek before Erik pumps another heroin sedative into him. He will wait until Sebastian's all loosey-goosey again before he goes to loosen the binds. Sebastian can try and claw at him, but with his legs and arms restrained, he doesn't exactly have much he can do. " _It might hurt a little, but I didn't bring anything for prep. But you'll manage, wont you_?"

Oh no. 

" _You can help me or I'll drag you. Your choice. You'll be asleep soon anyway_."

 

Sebastian has been through hell. He's easily broken, it would seem, but he doesn't stop fighting. That's his hallmark. He doesn't hide his pain, but he doesn't stop until his body literally cannot go another step. He's shaky and winded, but doing his best to hold on.

The hand in his hair isn't appreciated, but he bears it. The cup of his cheek feels too intimate. Then, more drugs. He exhales with a whine, clearly not appreciating more drugs. He doesn't try to fight them. It's pointless. When he's released and those words come, he suddenly understands he isn't being offered momentary rest. He figured he was going to be waterboarded or something. This is even worse. There's an exhausted and weak frown.

"I don't wanna...nngh..." His tongue feels huge in his mouth. He attempts to stand, but that doesn't work out well. A second try gets a similar result, but this time he ends up on one knee instead. That's...progress?

"Please."

 

He settles for dragging Sebastian, yanking him by the back of his shirt. This proves how strong Erik is and how easily he would be able to take Seb in a fight, especially now. Once he's got the poor man near the mattress he just dumps him there, letting Seb struggle for a bit before the drugs kick in. 

This has to be frightening, especially when Erik goes for Sebastian's clothes, clearly meaning to undress him first. It's freezing in the warehouse, but there's a blanket waiting on the mattress. Clearly, he's been planning this for a while. 

"Settle down. Just let it happen, you'll be asleep." His voice is disgustingly calm and it's enough to make anyone sick. once he manages to unbutton Sebastian's shirt, he goes for his pants, a bit disappointed that Sebastian doesn't quite have the body type he expected

 

Being dumped on his busted ribs isn't exactly going to keep him from whining in pain as he tries to get back to his hands and knees, at least. He's terrified. Erik's words aren't exactly calming him down at all. Then, hands are guiding his weak form to the mattress. There's a hiss of pain and a weak bat with his hands, but he can't do much.

Those words aren't exactly making him feel excited or proud to be in his position. He can't fight back, and his murmured rejection of what's happening is weak. By the time Erik gets his shirt off and pants are in the process, he's passed out.

 

Good, he's out. 

He stops there, clearly no longer interested and leaving him behind. Making someone believe the act happened, making them panic and worry and obsess over the idea that they've been violated, seems to do more damage than anything. He was Sebastian to suffer, and he's going to get it. 

While Sebastian sleeps, Erik is at work, packaging drugs, approving harvests, talking with his men, all out in the open. Sebastian's knocked out, not much he can do to stop him. There's an order put out on Mick, but the Welshman has gotten elusive since he started using those portals. Either way, Erik's won.

He eventually goes home, resting in a comfortable bed with guards outside his door. There's a new report that local detective Sebastian Castellanos is missing, a case headed by Detective Akiyama, and there's an interview with the young man and all there is is concern and fear in his face. Quit hilarious, actually. 

When the morning comes, Azarov is back in his warehouse, crouching in front of Sebastian and waiting for him to stir. He'll be sore, and that'll add to the illusion of what happened the night before and scare him just a little more.

 

\--

 

Sebastian wakes slowly, painfully. He shifts and grimaces, then slowly realizes...and remembers. And he hurts.

"N...no...no, you..." He exhales and tries to get up, panicked. He looks horrified and sad. "No.....nonononono..." He tries to sit up, but gives up. It hurts too badly. "Oh my God, did you...oh god, no..." He looks like he's about to cry. This isn't good.

He looks to Erik in silent horror, praying for an answer he won't hate.

 

" _Shhh, quiet._ " He's using that soft voice again. " _Good news? After today I'll let you go._ "

After today? Oh, that means there's more. " _Get up. I'll help you to your chair. You must be sore after last night, yes? After all, you weren't much for performance._ " There's a scoff before he gives a kick to Sebastian's side, obviously wanting him to stand on his own. " _Big day, detective. Up up, yes? Get you something to eat, maybe. If you keep me happy enough_."

He's going to stay true to his word. He has a plan for Sebastian, but no sense in giving all that away just yet. He still has a few things to break.

 

No  ** _shit_**  he wouldn't be much for performance. He's asexual, not interested, would have been forced, and was drugged. Combine those, and you don't get a good reaction. He looks heartbroken. The kick gets a groan and he curls up on his uninjured side. This is horrible, and he wants to stay there and cry. Of course, he can't do that, though.

The idea of food just makes him more nauseous. But the idea of getting let go is a decent one. He isn't sure if he believes it. He forces himself to stand, a hand on his side and a look of horror on his face.

 

" _That's a boy._ " His reward is a shove when Sebastian gets close, sitting him back in the old chair. Erik isn't bothering to restrain him, not when he's breaking more today. He was lying about food, all about motivation. Really, he's a shitty captor. Sebastian's lucky he's just got one more day. "Sit still. This will be a while."

Another injection, more to just make him feel ultimately helpless and weak. That gives Erik far more power than he needs, and the harsh yank of the needle just goes to show that he's not exactly over what Sebastian attempted to do to him. He lets Sebastian settle before he decides to get started, picking through an arrangement of tools and toys before he finds a tazer. 

" _I hope this shows you how dangerous I am, Detective, and how your friends can't be trusted. Or friend, who knows. Meical's missing anyway, and he blames all this on you, yes? No sense he'd want to come for you. Now, I'm just bloody curious and would like to know if you feel this under the influence_."

The jab is right on the tender needle marks on the side of Sebastian's neck, digging it hard under Sebastian's skin.

 

He's beyond drugged now. He exhales softly and falls into a slump, far too weak, loopy, and busted up to go anywhere. Not only that, his pride is damaged permanently by the fact he thinks he was raped. How could it not be?

The sharp pull on the needle hurts like hell, but he's too out of it to properly react. That's what Erik gets for pumping him with all of this shit. The tazer hits, and the pain from the injection sites gets a gasp. He convulses, more than able to feel it, and the chair topples as he violently reacts, spilling to the floor.

 

Erik frowns, peering at the tip of the tazer and tapping Sebastian with the toe of his shoe.

" _Okay. Makeshift electroshock, should tie victim up first and then do it. Good to know, I guess._ " Wow. There's a heave and he's forcing Sebastian back into his chair, setting him up and tying him back to keep the same thing from happening again. " _Okay, one more. I don't get live subjects much, because most of them are dead by the time I get to them, so consider yourself my little guinea pig. One more, and I alert whoever bothers to care to your location. In about a week, maybe, depends on if I remember. You'll be nice and sleepy for most of it, and if your lucky you'll be asleep when your body finally crashes. Actually..._ "

He wasn't planning on this, but the needles he gathered from the body last night are still pumped full of heroin. The junkie died before he could even hit up. That'll come last, before he leaves. But for now?

" _I'll give you a choice. If you can speak, that is. Or I'll chose for you. You can either let me skip playing with one of my toys on you and shoot you up instead, or you can let me experiment on you forever and I won't inject you with whatever inside the yellowing, decaying needle there. But you'll be my toy forever, and I'll do whatever I want to you. You'll need to speak up, Sebastian._ "

 

What kind of a choice is  ** _THAT_**? Sebastian's close to OD, but he's alive. He's resilient, when it comes to drugs. He groans and coughs, barely tugging against the restrains as he does so. He has a life to live, and it doesn't involve letting Erik toy with him until he does.   
But he knows what dirty needles do. Either is a death sentence. Sebastian mumbles, words slurred and body limp against the restraints holding him into place. He's given up. Erik broke him.

"S not fair..." Obviously. "S not fair at all. Fuck you."

 

_Injection it is._ " The movement is swift, and the pain has to be horrid with how hard and deep he's pushing it in. There's not much in the needle, but he pumps what little is left inside of him. 

He has no plans to sterilize and care for Sebastian after this. He wants to see what this will do to him, some random needle that he’s injecting into Sebastian’s neck, looking completely please in what he's done to him. He yanks the needle back out, throwing it to the floor and crushing it under his feet.

When he's done, he leans forward, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead and turning to leave, not even bothering to cover his supplies. He’ll find himself new toys, and really, he’s in no system, no one can find him. Sebastian is probably going to overdose anyway. What's the point of waiting around?

" _I’m done playing around. I will have someone look for you, maybe, see if your alive. With the drugs in your system, and whatever's on that needle, I doubt it. We’re leaving now, I return to Moscow tomorrow and my friends are getting restless here, and I got what I wanted. There’s nothing here for me. Goodbye, Sebastian. Rest easy, yes? Hope it’s not AIDs._ "

What a fucking bastard.

 

Sebastian gasps and shifts uselessly. He's far too drugged to react now. The kiss is barely felt, and then...he's alone. He passes out not long after. He's not going to OD and die, but he's damn close, and he need serious medical help within the next two days, at the maximum, or he WILL die. He stays slumped in the chair, out of it, for the first.

When he finally has some shred of consciousness again, he weakly fights against his restraints and manages to topple himself over. He can't move to try and free himself. He stays where he is, and fades out once more.

His pulse is dropping, slowly.

 

\--

 

He's too fucking late.

For three days Mick has searched, and the minute he finally has a lead, his door parts to an empty warehouse.

"Fuck," someone's not happy, and it's clear by the way the Welshman is scouring the area, searching high and low for any trace for anything. A journal left behind, talk about Moscow. Hopefully E is up for an international trip.

There's more searching, a few dead bodies are found, all experiments, but for good measure he checks the ones that aren't cut open. His last check is the body left in the chair, and at first he leaves thinking there's nothing there.

Until he notices a faint little pulse.

The restraints take time and once he's got the guy unhooked he can tell he's been tortured. The needle marks alone are enough to make him nervous. He could call an ambulance, but that would lose him any evidence here to the police. Once he has the man undone, Mick rolls him over and recognizes him instantly. Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

He needs a hospital. For once, this isn't a case of cyborg boyfriend or super soldier. He's not strong enough to carry Sebastian so he just lefts him the best he can, calling for a door and appearing somewhere outside the city where he won't be noticed. He's getting addicted to that form of transportation, but he's not risking losing this scene, not when he can just carry him to an emergency room.

Once he gets Sebastian inside the closest hospital he can think of, he's trying to keep his cool while being yelled at by a nurse and told he should have called an ambulance. But his method was faster.

 

Sebastian is in shit shape. He's honestly a new level beyond it. He's holding on by sheer willpower alone, and it's showing. He's weak and helpless, burning up with fever. He doesn't have a word to say. As he's carted off, the dull but terrified look on his face should say it all. He's been through something horrific, and now he's just fighting to stay alive.

But they can save him, because if Seb Castellanos is anything, it's a fighter.

It takes about ten hours to get him stable and resting. He's alone, the PD having him under guard for his own protection and keeping the media away. He's alone, and has suffered a lot. But there's worse to come. Nate will have to get his story, eventually. Mick will probably want to know, as well, for his hunt.

 

He waits a day before trying to get in visiting hours. He needs information, and unfortunately Sebastian is the only one who can give it. When he finished with the warehouse he left an anonymous tip, so that hopefully they can find something easier than he can on sight alone. Mick's told Nate to back off, to wait a few days. The kid's fucked up over this and feels guilty, which is really kind of adorable. But not when his kill his halfway across the world.

If he's let in, and if he manages to make it to Sebastian, he'll wait to see if he's awake before doing anything. he doesn't feel guilty about what happened, but seeing as how he blamed Sebastian before, however, he still owes the man an apology. Once he's faked himself in, he waits, making sure Sebastian is stable before he makes a decision on staying or going. 

 

Sebastian is quiet, and has been since he got blood test results. His whole world has been destroyed, and there's nothing that can right it again. He looks to Mick when he arrives, expression cold and distant. He's tired, but he's alert.

He thinks for a long time before he speaks. When he does, he's quiet and accusatory.

"You brought this into my life." His tone is weak, quiet. It won't raise. "You brought me into this and you made me feel bad I couldn't break the law to give you what you wanted." He looks...like he's about to cry? "You ruined my life."

 

There's any number of arguments he could make. Lies he could throw out. Hell, even attack Sebastian back and tell him it's his fault instead.

'I know." Clearly, this hasn't been easy on him either. Nathan blames him and he won't dare ask Ethan his thoughts on it. He feels like shit enough. "S'wot 'appens when you break the rules, even a little bit. I should 'save never talked you into this, should 'ave risked it and done it myself. Nate's pissed at me, told him not to see you. If it makes you feel better, he gave me a shiner for you."

Of course it doesn't, but it's admirable that Nathan cares so much now. "I'll stay away from you. Jus'...you wont 'ear from me ever again. But just know what he did to you wont be ignored. He's going to die, Detective, but I need to know where he's going. Just a bit of information, and then you'll never see me again."

 

"Information?" Sebastian's voice is quiet, but now it's rising? "You want information, you bastard? He broke my ribs. He drugged me. He raped me. And you know what? Unlike you, that isn't where he fucking stopped with me." There are tears brimming in his eyes now, and his rage is mounting. He's getting louder, too, and his pulse is spiking.

"He gave me hepatitis, Mick. I have fucking hepatitis because of you. There's your fucking information." He points to the door, a few tears spilling from his eyes. "Get out. Get the  ** _fuck_**  out. Now."

 

"Fine."

With that he's turning, clearly given up. Unless he's approached, there's a chance Sebastian won't even see him again.

"Oh. By the way, he couldn't 'ave fucked you unless he changed the MO. You'd be missing organs if he did. I would know. Every single case before you has been the same. He's a bastard manipulator, and Erik's too obsessed to change like that. If it helps you sleep at night. Torture tactic, seems to 'ave worked on you."

He sounds angry, but that's about all he has in him to deal with this. He's leaving, and unless called he'll keep going until he's in a sparse enough spot to vanish. From there, he has nothing to go on. Azarov is dust in the wind, again. Unless he makes big noise, Mick will probably never find him. That bothers him more than anything, honestly. 

 

When he's alone again, the door closed and privacy regained, he's not going to try and stop the tears. He eventually ends up curled on one side until he's near sleep again, heaving for breath and fighting against a massive headache. He considers calling a nurse, but instead he ignores the call button and just waits to be bothered again. He knows it isn't going to be good news.

He's alive, but at what cost?

What's even left for him, at this point?

The press the story gets is incredible. The story rocks the news, and donations are even raised to help Sebastian pay medical expenses. 

Police everywhere are ramping up their guard and their protection. If one of their own isn't safe just standing on the street, then who among them is?

Detective Castellanos won't return to duty for about two months.


End file.
